


Firelight

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonfires, Community: femslash100, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You're so pretty."The slur in Kira's voice is soft but distinct, and Lydia glances down at her tipsy girlfriend, who is stretched out with her head in Lydia's lap.





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Kira/Lydia – soft." while the prompt was originally from drabbletag5, I'm including it in my drabbletag8 series, since that's what we're now on!

"You're so pretty." 

The slur in Kira's voice is soft but distinct, and Lydia glances down at her tipsy girlfriend, who is stretched out with her head in Lydia's lap. The orange glow being thrown by the bonfire is making Kira's eyes sparkle with warmth, illuminating her cheekbones like she's lit from the inside out. 

She looks nothing short of breathtaking and Lydia has to admit that the shamelessly wide grin stretching across Kira's face only completes the picture. 

"How much did you drink before I got here?" she teases, stroking a wayward strand of soft, inky-black hair away from Kira's cheek. When Kira shrugs, Lydia can feel the shift of her back muscles where they're pressed against her leg. 

"Not that much," she replies, gesturing towards an empty vodka cooler resting sideways in the sand nearby. "Two of those, maybe. Three? I'm not sure. And I had a sip of Stiles' moonshine." She adds finger quotes to the last word, and her face scrunches up like she's just bitten into a lemon. "I don't know what moonshine is supposed to taste like, but that stuff was _horrible_." 

"Stiles has horrible taste in just about everything. Especially alcohol," Lydia says, shuddering a little as memories of high school parties come rushing back. 

Pushing those out of her mind for the time being, she leans over and presses her lips to Kira's forehead, warmed by the nearby fire. "And you're pretty too, by the way." 

Somehow, Kira's grin grows even larger.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
